This study proposes to evaluate the role of hypoaminoacidemia in the growth retardation and poor nutritional status of children with sickle cell disease. We will assess body composition and nutritional status using bioelectrical impedance analysis, a state of the art technique, in addition to traditional skinfold anthropomeytry.